The Answer to Our Prayers
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. The Croatoan virus has taken hold of the world, and as the Winchesters and their friends fight the ever growing horde, but then they meet a girl on the road to Kansas who may have ways to cure the virus. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. The Croatoan virus has taken hold of the world, and as the Winchesters and their friends fight the ever growing horde, but then they meet a girl on the road to Kansas who may have ways to cure the virus. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Lana Sherwood.

**A/N: **Zombie!Apocalypse OC fic with eventual romances and pairings. I hope you enjoy this and I'd love to know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Answer to Our Prayers<br>**

**-One- **

The sun was hot as it beat down on Lana, her honey blonde hair now messy, dirty and flat hanging over her shoulders as she walked. Her guns were strapped to her body with her ammo, a machine gun in her hands with spare ammo in the pocket of her black combats. Her white tank top was stained with blood and dust, dirt and sand, her face dotted with bruises and cuts from when she'd had to take a dive to the concrete. She was battered, worn and tired, but she had to keep moving. She had to keep fighting for the honour of her family.

She body glistened with sweat, blue eyes scanning the landscape as she made her way down a lonely, abandoned road, cars left on the road with broken windows and tattered interiors. Her nose wrinkled as the stench of rotting flesh filled her nostrils, and she tightened her grip on the machine gun, ready to attack anything that came her way.

Her brogues clicked slightly against the concrete, breath increased a little with the concern that she had was in a perfect place for an ambush of croats. In her unease, she began to play _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _by Green Day over in her head, keeping focussed on her surroundings.

The breeze was calming as it swept over her body, her aching limbs grateful for cool release. She kept her duffel bag over her shoulder, her eyes trained on everything around her. She had to expect the unexpected at all times, and she knew that the world had gone to ruin around her. Her whole life she'd had everything planned out, but now...now everything had been taken away from her. She had no hope of getting what she'd wanted out of life and that hurt.

That hurt more than she had ever imagined.

* * *

><p>Bobby sighed as Crowley continued to complain, the former demon showing no signs of shutting up any time soon. When the virus had been let loose, Crowley, Castiel and Gabriel had all become human, meaning that everyone had to watch each other's backs from now on.<p>

Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel drove ahead in that familiar black Chevrolet Impala, all of them heading through Kansas before going back to Bobby's. They'd driven up to New York to see if there was any sign of Sarah Blake who Sam had been desperately trying to contact. Crowley had shot her dead in an instant when they discovered she'd been bitten, which Sam still hadn't forgiven him for.

Ellen, Jo and Ash drove in the truck behind Bobby's, the older hunter signalling for them to go in front.

"Why?" Crowley asked, "Why are we stuck at the back of the damn convoy?"

"Because I want to keep an eye on Ellen." Bobby began, clearing his throat, "And Jo and Ash."

"Right." Crowley said, grabbing the car radio, "Zepplin, when are we stopping for food? I'm starving."

"_Next mall we find is the next place we raid, Britannia."_ Came Dean's voice, Crowley scowling at the name.

"Don't call me Britannia." He spat, "You remember the name we talked about."

"_Right, 'cause we're really gonna sit and call you _Awesome Motherfucker _whenever we wanna talk to you over a radio._" Dean replied.

"Dean, it's the end of the world!" Crowley replied, "Grant me one fucking wish at least."

"_Over and out, Britannia_."

Crowley slammed the radio back in it's holder and growled, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Shut up, y'idjit." Bobby spat, "Don't need this now, not while I'm driving."

Bobby wished he hadn't been paired with the stupid demon. He'd done nothing but bug him before the virus came and he was pissing him off even more now.

Up front, Dean and Sam spotted a young woman walking down the middle of the highway, weapons strapped to her body as a bag was slung over her shoulder. She looked tired and weak, and suddenly her body sagged and she collapsed to her knees in the middle of the road.

"BREAK!" Dean screamed into the radio, everyone doing so before climbing out of the car with guns in hand, circling the girl and pointing them at her head.

"Don't shoot me..." She breathed, "I'm not infected..."

"How do we know?" Dean asked.

"Strip me and check if you don't believe me." She said, Dean sighing and signalling for the others to lower their weapons.

"You okay?" He asked, kneeling before her and noticing she wasn't focussing, "Hey."

He clicked his fingers and tapped her face, encouraging her to look at him.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked, checking her for any signs of bites.

"About a week and a half ago..." She replied, the others biting their lips.

"Last drink you had?" Dean asked, the girl holding up an empty water canteen.

"Three days ago."

Dean nodded to the others, Jo and Ellen going to help her up.

"What's your name?" He asked, taking in the dog tag that was around her neck.

It read:

_Lana Sherwood: Harmony_

"Okay...Lana..." He began, "Would you like to come with us?"

"No..." She replied, "No, thank you...I have to fight alone..."

"You're in no state to, you stupid, ungrateful bitch!" Jo spat, Ellen smacking her arm.

"Jo Harvelle, you hold your tongue." She bit.

"But, Mom!"

"No!" Ellen growled, taking Lana by the arm, "Sweetie, you're not fit to go and fight alone, okay? Please...we're going somewhere safe. We can get you food and drink at the next mall we find, alright? We're going on a raid..."

Lana looked up hazily at Ellen and nodded.

"Thank you..." She breathed, Ellen smiling in response before whispering to Bobby.

"Perhaps she'd better travel with you."

"What?" Bobby replied pointing to Crowley with his thumb, "With him in the truck? You must be joking...we'll take Sam and Gabriel and she can ride with Dean and Cas..."

The group discussed the plans, all the time Lana biting her lip and rubbing her wrists, pulling on her fingers. Ellen introduced her to the group and explained the driving arrangements, Dean stepping forward and holding his arm out.

"C'mon, Lana." Dean said softly, Lana linking his arm and pressing into his side which earned them a glare from Jo as he helped Lana into the car.

Lana blinked tiredly and sniffled as she curled up a little on the seat, resting her weapons on her duffel bag and sighing before looking out of the window and watching the world go by. She knew the dangers of going along with large groups of people so suddenly, but if they were gonna do anything to her, she was prepared for it.

She always had been.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. The Croatoan virus has taken hold of the world, and as the Winchesters and their friends fight the ever growing horde, but then they meet a girl on the road to Kansas who may have ways to cure the virus. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Lana Sherwood.

* * *

><p><strong>The Answer to Our Prayers <strong>

**-Two- **

"Right, Sam, Cas and Jo, you keep Lana with you...keep her safe." Dean said, "Crowley, Gabriel and Ellen, you take clothing and the sanitary stuff."

"Great." Crowley huffed, "Tampons, soap, contraception and toothpaste. It's just perfect."

Everyone ignored him because they'd gotten used to it. They could understand why he was pretty pissed though. They didn't know how it must feel for him to have been a powerful demon and suddenly lose all that power and strength.

"Bobby and Ash, you come with me. We'll get food." Dean said, "Make sure you're on alert at all times. No-one gets left behind."

They nodded, Jo glaring at Lana as she watched the way she was watching Dean. Dean and Lana had grown pretty close already, and she hated the idea of Lana taking Dean away from her. Jo and Dean were best friends, it would be like a crime.

"Cas..." Dean began, "C'mere..."

Castiel swallowed thickly, moving towards Dean who pulled him into an embrace, the two holding onto each other before sharing a deep kiss resting their foreheads together. Lana bit her lip, looking away from the two lovers which caught Sam's attention.

"Hey...y'okay?" He asked, Lana nodding in response.

"I...my brother was..." She began, tears filling her eyes, "H-he locked himself in our basement with his boyfriend after he'd been bitten..."

"I'm sorry..." Sam whispered, "I don't mean to make things worse...but...uh..."

He looked up at the other group, beckoning Gabriel forwards who held onto him tightly, the two if them pressing kisses to one another's lips and holding onto each other tightly. Lana looked to Ellen who rubbed her back softly, going to her daughter and gripping her tight, all of them embracing somebody in the group. She felt like such an outsider it hurt, and she knew that soon she might make good relationships with people, but for now she just edged away quietly, sitting near the doors and loading her guns, sharpening two of her knives before strapping them to her body.

The others watched her, all saying their 'I love you's and 'Goodbye's to each other before heading off in their groups, Sam, Castiel and Jo going over to her and sitting by her.

"So...what happened to your family?" Jo asked, Castiel and Sam shooting glares at her as she did, "What? I'm just curious."

"All got eaten, Jo, if that answers your question." Lana replied, standing up shakily and setting off walking, "I wanna find a music store. Can't stand a silent ride."

"I-I'm coming with you..." Sam said, "You're not going alone..."

"Whatever suits you, gigantor." Lana replied, "At least you understand subtlety."

The two set off, Castiel glaring at Jo.

"Really? Did you have to?" He asked, "Just...I get that she and Dean have formed a good bond so far, but come on, Jo...you know better than that..."

"Whatever, Cas." Jo replied, "C'mon. I wanna get us some beer."

The two set off in their own direction, voices heard clearly over walkie talkies.

"_Nice to know people are changing the plan."_ Dean huffed over the radio, _"Britannia, Roadhouse and Candyman, meet me, Mullet and Salvage by the fountain on floor one in fifteen minutes. Do _not _be late." _

"_Roger that, Zeppelin." _Came Ellen's voice, Jo sighing in response with relief.

"_Roadhouse Junior, Rebel, Bitch and Harmony," _Dean began, _"We'll meet you by the cookie kiosk on the ground floor in twenty minutes sharp. Again, do _not _be late."_

"_Roger that, baby." _Castiel replied, the individual groups chuckling in response.

"_Roger that, jerk_." Sam said, making the others laugh again.

Sam and Lana slowly made their way around the mall, careful in their movements. Malls were deadly places at a time like this. It was bound to be crawling with croats, but luckily, a lot of the stores were locked up. They found a Virgin Megastore with it's doors locked, DVDs, games and music waiting to be taken and used.

"Listen...we're taking refuge at Bobby's place." Sam began, Lana trying to remember who was who with regards to code names.

"That Salvage?" She asked, Sam nodding in response.

"Yeah, he's extended his house and basement and it's like a huge bunker. There'll be enough room for all of us since there's Zeppelin and Rebel sharing a room and me and Candyman who are sharing a room."

"Dean and Cas...and you and Gabriel..." Lana replied, Sam nodding in response.

"There's probably fifteen bedrooms in the basement on its own. It's huge." Sam explained, "He's put in one way windows in the house, so to the croats it's like looking in a mirror, and to us its a window..."

"So you guys can see out, but they can't see in...?" She asked, Sam nodding again, "Wow...he's real prepared then, huh?"

"Yeah, we've got iron doors, iron lining around the house..." He told her, "It's like a huge metal barn."

"Wow." She breathed again, Sam remembering his point as they went to open the doors.

"Yeah...so, I was thinking...we could use some entertainment..." He began, "We've got the appliances, y'know. TV, radio...just no music, DVDs or video games..."

"Well...looks like we got some shopping to do." Lana said, looking to a kiosk that sold candy, "I need some sugar..."

She edged closer to the kiosk, pulling out her longest knife and kneeling down, looking into the blade as she moved it over the compartment where the vendor stood. There was nothing in it so she stood up, grabbing a bag of _Skittles_, checking the expiry date on them before opening them and pouring a few in her mouth, folding the top of the bag over and putting them in the pocket of her combats, chewing them and swallowing before winking at Sam.

"Let's kick some ass." She chuckled, pulling the doors open and closing them behind the pair, pulling out what looked like a Dictaphone and pressing a button, the sound of the Guns 'n' Roses song, _You Could Be Mine_ blasting out through the store which she stopped quickly, loading her gun and waiting.

Sure enough five croats came running from the back room, Lana and Sam both shooting the outsiders before Lana took two out with her knives, spinning one of the knives around and stabbing the other one right through the temple, Sam gaping in response.

"God, I guess those _Skittles _did me good, huh?" She chuckled, Sam nodding in response as they grabbed plastic bags and shoved CDs, video games and DVDs in there, as well as t-shirts, headphones and books.

But Lana wasn't exactly being truthful with Sam. She felt so damn weak it was unbelievable, and she didn't know how she was still on her feet. They grabbed an X-Box 360, a Nintendo Wii and a Playstation 3, the two of them happy with their raid before checking their watches.

"We'd better head back," Lana said, throwing a couple of sweets in her mouth, "C'mon."

They made their way for the kiosk, finding the group already waiting for them, an animalistic roar filling the space around them.

"Shit..." Dean breathed, "Convoy, now!"

The group made for the doors, turning as Lana suddenly fell to her knees. Jo bit her lip, passing her bag to Sam and pushing him on.

"You guys do a 360 around the parking lot!" She yelled, "I'll get Lana!"

"JO!" Ellen cried, all of them running for the convoy and doing as Jo asked.

"Lana!" Jo called, going to help the tired girl up while shooting a croat that was about to tackle her, "Come on, honey."

She pulled the girl to her feet and the pair ran for the convoy, Jo stopping at her truck and throwing the door open.

"Ash!" She called, "Take her!"

Ash reached forward and pulled Lana inside, Jo throwing Lana's bags in with her, Ash pulling the door shut as Jo climbed into the front seat.

_"Zeppelin to Roadhouse, is Lana okay?" _

"Ash?" Ellen asked, watching as Ash cupped Lana's chin and tapped her face.

"We got some water?" He asked, Jo passing him a bottle of water, "Okay, she just needs food and drink, that's all..."

"Yeah, she's alright, Zeppelin." Ellen said, "Over and out."

"_Roger that, Roadhouse." _Dean replied, _"Next stop, South Dakota. Over and out." _

Ash helped a weary Lana drink the water and he wiped some of them sweat from her brow, looking to the mother and daughter in the front of the truck.

"She's feverish..." He said, "Really weak..."

"Feverish?" Ellen asked, Ash nodding in response.

"Must be from all that time walking in the sun..." He said, "She's not eaten for a week and a half...and that was her first drink in three days..."

"Shit." Jo breathed, picking up the radio, "Okay, we're gonna have to take a rest stop...Lana's sick, but not Croatoan sick. Kinda...too-much-sun sick..."

"_Ah, Christ..." _Came Dean's reply, _"We got about five hours to get to Bobby's, three if we speed up. Can she cope that long, y'think?" _

"Maybe..." Jo replied, "We're really gonna have to step on it, though...you think it's sunstroke or something?"

"_She shivering?" _Came Bobby's voice, Ash giving the thumbs up.

"Sweating, shivering and she's quite faint..." Jo replied, "We've given her water and Mom's getting her some crackers to eat..."

"_Just let her sleep." _Dean replied, _"It'll be better when we reach Bobby's." _

"Okay." Jo replied, "Over and out."

Ellen passed Ash the crackers, the others mindful to keep an eye on Lana as the convoy sped towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. The Croatoan virus has taken hold of the world, and as the Winchesters and their friends fight the ever growing horde, but then they meet a girl on the road to Kansas who may have ways to cure the virus. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Lana Sherwood.

* * *

><p><strong>The Answer to Our Prayers <strong>

**-Three- **

It was Crowley's turn to watch over Lana who was still sleeping in one of the bunkers in Bobby's basement. He smiled as she stirred a little in her sleep, checking his watch and seeing he had approximately two minutes before Dean would come and take over. Suddenly, the young woman sat up slightly, making Crowley jump a little as she did herself.

"Easy, tiger..." He chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks..." Lana replied, sitting herself up and taking a sip of water before brushing a hand through her hair, "No offence intended, but don't you know it's creepy watching people sleep?"

"Lana...you've been ill for the past two days..." Crowley told her, "We've had to watch over you."

"I've been ill?" She asked, "You sure?"

"Positive." Crowley replied, Lana just shrugging in response before climbing out of bed and stretching her arms up, grinning at the man before her.

"Thanks for watching over me..." She began, smiling cheekily, "Awesome Motherfucker."

Crowley smiled and patted her shoulder as he went to leave the room. She'd heard his request for that name countless times even though she'd only been with the group for a couple of days, and if it helped her gain a friend in him, she'd use it. She needed to make friends.

"Y'know what?" He began, his accent intriguing Lana, "I think I like you."

With that he winked at her and left, Lana chuckling to herself before she got herself dressed, heading out of the room and finding herself in a large space, the stairs evident which led to upstairs. She made her way up into the house, looking for the person she remembered who got her out of the mall.

"J-Jo?" She called, suddenly finding herself being swept into a hug.

God, it felt nice just to be held again by someone familiar. She held the young woman back, rubbing her back gently and keeping a good hold of her. She felt so grateful to this girl for saving her life.

"Jo, thank you so much..." She breathed, "Thank you...I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"I couldn't leave you, Lana." Jo replied, "You don't have to thank me. Anyone would've done the same thing."

The pair released each other, Lana finding a beer being thrust into her hand by Gabriel who winked at her.

"You and Sammy didn't half make a good raid." He grinned, "This stuff you've got is amazing! We've got enough supplies to last us for a good few weeks."

"Welcome to the team, Harmony." Dean called from the other side of the kitchen.

"Enjoy us will you can." Crowley added, Lana giggling before bursting into laughter as tears slid down her face.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked, Lana beaming in response as she wiped her eyes.

"It's good to have some friends again...in times like this especially." She whispered, "Thank you for helping me and letting me stay with you."

"Any time." Dean replied, Lana smiling at them and earning winks from most of the men which made her blush a little.

She finally felt at peace and calm. Finally after so long, she felt safe and cared about.

* * *

><p>After a warm shower, Lana made her way downstairs into the kitchen, finding the others in the living room surrounding the TV as Gabriel and Jo played <em>Call of Duty<em>. Bobby and Ellen were discussing something in Bobby's study and Crowley sat alone in the kitchen. That seemed kind of sad. He didn't seem to have an attachment to anyone other than Bobby really, like he seemed to just be able to rely on him and him alone.

"Hey, Crowley..." She said sweetly, Crowley looking up at her and smiling softly.

"You alright?" He asked, Lana smiling softly in return and nodding.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, "You?"

He nodded and offered her a glass of whiskey, Lana taking it and drinking the lot down at once which made him laugh softly.

"Whiskey lover?" He asked, Lana grinning in reply which made him smile.

In the living room, Dean nudged Sam who watched the two talking, the younger Winchester grinning at his brother.

"Y'know, Crowley's not smiled this much since she showed up." He chuckled.

"Someone's got a little crush on our new friend, I think." Dean replied.

"Don't be stupid," Sam chuckled, everyone looking as Dean's cell phone rang, the hunter answering it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"_Prophet to Zeppelin!"_ Came the voice of a person that the others had missed more than anticipated.

"Chuck, how you doing?" Dean asked, "How's Fangirl?"

"_We're both good thanks." _Chuck replied, _"We're approaching Bobby's if you wanna clear a path..." _

"Sure thing, Prophet. We'll be out in two."

Dean hung up and headed into the kitchen, loading up and throwing guns to Crowley and Lana.

"We've gotta shoot some croats out so that Chuck and Becky can get through." He explained, turning to Lana, "They've just crossed the country in search of more food and clothing. I'm glad to hear from 'em, I've been worried."

Lana smiled softly, and shoved her knives into her belt, grinning at the older Winchester.

"Where do you need me, Dean?"

"You and Crowley take the porch steps." Dean said, turning to Jo and Ash, "You two take your places at the upstairs windows."

He turned back to Lana.

"We'd use the roof but as you saw, it's made of steel and is incredibly slippery." He said, looking to Sam, "You come with me...Bobby and Ellen go and help unload the supplies. Cas and Gabe, you cover them, okay? Let's move."

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking to his brother.

"You cover me, okay?" Dean replied, "I'm with Bobby and Ellen."

Everyone said quick goodbyes, Crowley noticing how sad Lana looked that no-one really spoke to her. He didn't know why he did what he did, but he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, patting her shoulder.

"Good luck, Harmony."

"You too..." She replied, rubbing his back gently before moving for the door.

Dean made sure his team were prepared before he opened the door, Lana and Crowley heading out first and opening fire on the croats around them, Jo and Ash firing from above as Castiel and Gabriel headed out with knives, Chuck and Becky shooting up the path as Dean went to help them, Bobby and Ellen following.

The supplies were inside in no time and Chuck sped back to the car, Jo and Ash rushing down to man the doors while the others got inside. Chuck drove around to the back of the house, entering the garages through a large steel door and driving into the basement. When he arrived upstairs he was met with Becky who bounded in his arms and gripped him tight, pressing kisses to his cheeks.

"Chuck and Becky, this is Lana. Codenamed Harmony." Dean began, "Lana, this is Chuck and Becky, who are known as Prophet and Fangirl."

"Why, can I ask?" She asked softly, everyone sharing sharp looks.

"You'll learn in time." Dean chuckled, everyone beginning to unpack while Bobby went around carrying out security checks, "Good job, Lana. You were great out there."

The others agreed and Lana smiled, happy that her efforts within the group were being appreciated. At least she was being some help.

* * *

><p>Lana couldn't sleep. She'd been trying for the last two hours and nothing was happening. Reaching for her fluffy pink robe, one of the few luxuries she'd saved from her own home, she headed out of her bunker and upstairs to get a drink. She couldn't remember who was on watch that night, and she tried to as she fastened up the robe. Arriving in the kitchen, she saw a familiar face drinking a glass of whiskey, the owner of the face smiling at her as she sat by him.<p>

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"It's never easy when you're used to kipping in cars for days on end to return to a comfortable bed." Crowley explained.

"Yeah...cars or rocks." Lana chuckled, "The cool night air was reassuring, but I had to lock myself away within the most enclosed space possible."

"Cars with double-glazed windows are amazing." Crowley told her, "Tinted glass and hardly any chance of a croat getting in. Bobby's a genius."

Lana hummed in agreement and Crowley leaned a little closer to her, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the kitchen.

"Y'know, I always find that if I try to stay awake...I fall asleep quicker." Crowley said with a wink, Lana smiling in response.

"I'll give that a try." She said softly, "Thank you."

With that, she stood up, turning to leave but biting her lip and turning back to Crowley, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight." She said with a smile, Crowley smiling back at her and nodding.

"Night, darling." He replied, watching Lana walk away, unable to keep the huge grin from spreading across his lips.

Lana wandered back into her bunker, lying down and staring at the ceiling, doing as Crowley had told her. She fought and fought to stay awake, and soon she found herself drifting off into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in years.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
